


Vagina Dentata

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [17]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a theory about what summons the Kraken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagina Dentata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwiginity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwiginity/gifts).



> In the comment of one of my fic, Lostwiginity said,
> 
>  _But you could persuade Disney to a quick "James kisses Jack and ties him on the main mast" sequence in the third. The psychic from the Sparrabeth fandom already did so._
> 
>  _Nah, even better, I forgot! James kisses Jack and ties him on the main mast, WHILE WILL WATCHES THEM! O_O_

"Um.... what are you two doing?" Will's expression as close to a textbook example of "adorable befuddlement" that James had ever seen, which helped somewhat to make the situation less awkward.

"We're.... testing a hypothesis," he said.

"Vagina dentata.... vagina dentata...." muttered Jack, shaking the manacles.

"...ok," said Will, now looking perturbed as well as confused. He kept staring at them as he went aft, perhaps afraid to leave his back unwatched.

James shoved Jack against the mast. "Are we done with your little experiment now?" he hissed.

Jack cast a furtive glance at the ocean and nodded. "But now I'm all shook up. I need a kiss for comfort."

"No," said James.

Jack smiled sweetly. "That's an _order_ , sailor."

Some part of James would always be Navy.


End file.
